Problemas Italianos en Japon
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Muchos creen que las vidas de los hemanos Sawada es perfecta pero es lo que ellos piensan? sus novios tambien lo creen pero unos extranjeros llegran a demostrar que todos lo que creeian que eran perfectas que estaban muy equivocados:!BIENVENIDOS ITALIANOS!
1. Prologo

Prologo: ¿Vida perfecta o fantasía idónea?

Gioto Pov's

Hola mi nombre es Gioto Sawada, tengo 19 años, soy el mayor de tres hermanos y mi vida es perfecta o eso creo por lo menos unos padres encantadores pese a lo des obligado que es mi padre Iemitsu, mi madre Nana es muy enérgica y amable con todo mundo pero en definitiva mis adoraciones son mis hermanos el menor de los tres Fuuta de 9 años que es un genio de los rankings es muy educado y encantador, jeje creo que presumí un poco y por ultimo y no menos importante mi hermano Tsunayoshi es el mediano tiene 17, le decimos Tsuna es pequeño para su edad muchos lo molestan al ser eh… algo patoso pero tiene un gran corazón y actitud muy dulce, y afortunadamente al igual que yo encontró el amor en alguien que le acepta y protege ah~

Por cierto mi pareja se llama Alaude Hibari ambos vamos a la universidad de Namimori, yo estoy en la carrera de administración empresarial, y el en una criminología, a creo que olvide decir que su hermano menor es el novio del mío jeje se me paso pero bueno el nombre del chico es Kyoya es sádico y muy estricto casi lo opuesto a Tsuna pero ambos gustan de animales pequeños y cosas lindas.

Pues mis amigos al principio no estaban seguros de que esta relación o relaciones funcionaran si incluimos a los amigos de mi hermano pero aunque todavía hay uno que otro reacio ya lo aceptan. Si en definitiva tengo la vida perfecta y sino cercano. Después de todo padres cariñosos y que me apoyan en todo (incluida mi relación con Alaude), amigos comprensivos, hermanos que me admiran y soy de los mejores en la universidad. ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Ah~ Quizá no creer que esto es una fantasía o un mundo de cristal que se derrumbara en cualquier momento

Fin Gioto Pov's

* * *

Tsuna Pov's

Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, soy el mediano de tres hermanos, y muchos creerían que mi vida es el sinónimo de perfecto pero para mi es como una burbuja que pronto reventara. La respuesta que muchos esperarían al preguntarme por mi vida y si soy feliz seria: "Mi vida es perfecta y soy muy feliz porque adoro a mis padres, admiro a mi hermano mayor que su vida junto a su novio es genial, quiero muchísimo a mi hermano menor, mis amigos son los mejores y amo con todo mi corazón a mi novio Kyoya".

Pero mi mejor amigo Reborn que de paso sea dicho es mi confidente\tutor sádico-espartano, sabe que yo dudo de esa respuesta como si todavía faltara algo en aquella ecuación para que funcione. Si Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-sempai y Yamamoto-kun son geniales y muchos quisieran ser sus amigos pero falta algo que no me deja tenerles una confianza completa, con mis padres puedo afirmar que adoro a mi madre pero mi padre es harina de otro costal muchas veces me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que mama vio en el?, a Gioto lo respeto pero esta tan encerrado en "su mundo perfecto" que a veces me saca de quicio, Fuuta en un futuro no me necesitara y Kyoya, mi novio ah~ pues si le quiero mas que a nadie, si me enamore de el como un loco pero ahora creo que fue mas una obsesión\enamoramiento pues por mucho que gran parte del tiempo me lo niegue no lo amo o por lo menos no de la misma manera que el.

Muchas veces me he preguntado si ¿Mi vida es perfecta o una fantasía idónea que no me deja ver mas allá? ¿Es correcto soñar que alguien viene a llevarme lejos? ¿Y que me agrade el sueño no es peor? ¿Por qué tengo este anhelo por ese ser desconocido? ¿Por qué estoy seguro que no es Kyoya? ¿Y por que eso me alegra?

Fin Tsuna Pov's

* * *

Alaude Pov's

Mi vida es lo que muchos calificarían de perfecto y… estoy de acuerdo, hoy me encontrare con mi novio, últimamente estoy mas apegado con el es como si sintiera que pronto se ira pero que cosas pienso Gioto y yo nos amamos. Aunque este extraño presentimiento no para de crecer.

Con la única persona que sabe esta sensación es el que se podría considerar mi mejor y único amigo Knuckle que irónicamente es aprendiz de sacerdote y quien mas se alegro por mi noviazgo. Y también sabe de los sueños mejor dicho pesadillas en las que veo a alguien desconocido solo veo del cuello para abajo se lleva a Gioto y no puedo hacer nada por ello mas porque mi rubio se aferra al desconocido y despierto cuando se van a besar, ero que locuras nunca dejare que nadie me quite a mi Gioto.

Fin Alaude Pov's

* * *

Kyoya Pov's

Tsunayoshi cada vez esta mas lejano y la transferencia de estudiante extranjeros a Namimori no me trae buena espina, mis instintos nunca se equivocan y me dicen que me prepare para cualquier cosa especialmente perder a mi castaño, cosa que no permitiré o al menos no sin dar guerra.

Fin Kyoya Pov's

* * *

Narrador Pov's

Mientras en Italia tierra de la pizza, el espagueti y la mafia, un grupo muy variado aborda un avión con destino a Namimori, Japón. Casi todos dentro excepto dos chicos que estaban en las escaleras de abordaje viendo el atardecer a sabiendas que faltaban cinco minutos para el despegue

-_hey fratello, ¿Giappone come pensate che sia_?- hablo el mas bajo de los dos

-_no, ma devo prendere un po 'di movimento per molti lol.._.- le contesto el mayor terminando con una pequeña risa

-_¿Si ha anche la sensazione che troveremo quello che entrambi volevamo?_- le pregunto con cierta gracia el menos pero antes de que el mayor contestara la voz de una azafata les anuncio

-_perdonare, ma è il momento di chiudere i cancelli per il decollo_-

-_buono_- le respondieron ambos y entraron al avión.

* * *

Q.C: espero que les guste el inicio de esta locura que he pensado, aquí las traducciones de lo ultimo

_hey fratello, ¿Giappone come pensate che sia_?- oye hermano, ¿Como piensas que sea Japón?

_no, ma devo prendere un po 'di movimento per molti lol.._.- No se pero siento que moveremos la vida de muchos jeje

_¿Si ha anche la sensazione che troveremo quello che entrambi volevamo?_- ¿tu también tienes el presentimiento de que ahí encontraremos lo que hemos estado buscando?

_perdonare, ma è il momento di chiudere i cancelli per il decollo_- Perdón pero es momento de cerrar las compuestas para el despegue

_buono_- bueno

Q.C: nos leemos sayo~ dejen su opinión :)


	2. Casualidades de la vida?

PROBLEMAS ITALIANOS EN JAPÓN

CAPITULO 1: ¿CASUALIDADES DE LA VIDA?

Gioto Pov's

Lunes- 8:40 am

Mañana del primer día de clases y… ¡despierto tarde! Simplemente genial Gioto, no solo Alaude se enojara contigo por quebrantar las reglas de su sagrada Universidad de Namimori.

-Gioto_ kun, ¿no desayunas?- Ah mi dulce madre siempre preocupándose por todos nosotros

-Nii _san, buenos días- el pequeño Fuuta que comienza mas tarde la escuela me saluda animadamente

-buenos peque, no, voy tarde mama lo siento intentare mañana si desayunar- les respondí mientras tomaba de un trago mi café matutino, para seguidamente salir disparado por la puerta poniéndome los zapatos, con mi bolso bajo el brazo y con una tostada en la boca.

8:50 am

¡Lo lograre! Solo una cuadra más y me evitare el primer regaño del año por Alaude y G,

Fin Gioto Pov's

* * *

Narrador Pov's

Un bran borrón amarillo con negro (cabello y ropa de Gioto) había avanzado casi media ciudad con un destino marcado: la Universidad y salvar su integridad de daños por parte de su novio y de su mejor amigo, quedándole solo una cuadra por correr el mayor de los hermanos Sawada se daba por victorioso, lamentablemente su pequeña exclamación de felicidad se vio atorada en su garganta al ver como una sombra se atravesaba en su uta sin darle tiempo de esquivarle terminando su carrera con una dolorosa colisión.

¡PAM! ¡PUN! ¡ZAZ!

Fin Narrador Pov's

* * *

Gioto Pov's

Joder, ya casi llegaba, afortunadamente no me dolió, ¿no me dolió darme un costalazo contra el pavimento duro a alta velocidad? Ahí me di cuenta que estaba sobre un cuerpo "acolchado" que evito mi estruendoso y doloroso golpe contra el suelo

-ah~- creo que mejor me quito, abro los ojos que del golpe cerré por el miedo al santo porrazo que me iba a dar, ¿Qué rayos? Mi exclamación puede sonar exagerada pero por mis ancestros, no creí que fuera a caer sobre tan delicada persona, ¡Dios! Lo debo estar aplastando

-Lo… lo siento- me disculpo apenado por el incidente y observo mejor a mi colchón accidental, cabello rojo escarlata que se ve sedoso y fino que es cubierto por una boina negra, facciones delicadas, rostro afilado, ojos grandes rojos, pestañas tupidas, cuerpo delicado vestido con un chaleco negro, camisa manga larga blanca y jeans, brazos frágiles y unos labios delicados y rosas, Kawaii~, ¿pero que estas pensando Gioto? Aunque en cierta manera debo decir que es ¿exótico? No es muy común ese color de cabello ni G tiene un color tan brillante y resaltante.

-_Io sto bene, ¿e tu?_- Rayos, rayos, rayos ~, soy la única persona que rumbo a la escuela arroya a un extranjero y se le queda mirando como idiota

-estoy bien gracias- le respondí lo mas calmado posible, ahora agradezco las clases de italiano que G me obligo a tomar con el, mientras le tiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-_bene, gusto, il mio nome è Kozato Cozart_- se presento con amabilidad_- Grazie_

-no es nada, igualmente, Sawada Gioto- le contesto con una sonrisa, mientras el toma mi mano, y cuando lo hace ciento miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo lo que hace que me pierda en sus ojos amables, claro hasta que escucho la campana que anuncia el comienzo del horario escolar de la universidad

11: 20

-¿Cómo rayos puedes llegar tarde el primer día?- Me grita G con cara de energúmeno

-ya, ya calma G- kun, seguro que nuestro amigo tiene una buena razón ¿cierto?- Asari calmo los ánimos lo cual agradezco profundamente

-Gioto tienes exactamente 1.30 minutos para excusarte – amenazo mi novio (ToT)

-Casi llego a tiempo pero me tropecé con alguien arroyándolo y me detuve a ayudarle- contesto rápido pero entendible

-¿y como era esa persona?- Pregunto desconfiado G

-pelirrojo de un tono casi escarlata, ojos grandes rojos, traía una boina y un chalecos negro, una camisa manga larga blanca, unos jeans, zapatos negros, pestañas tupidas, piel clara con un ligero broceado y a si es italiano por como hablaba, por cierto gracias por las clases de italiano sino seguro no le entiendo nada- dije como si nada para después extrañarme por las miradas de mis amigos

-Gioto, ¿lo ayudaste o lo examinaste de manera visual de todo a todo?- Me pregunto con extrañeza

-Disculpa, ¿Sawada Gioto?- oí una voz a mis espaldas una que oí hace un rato pero quedo muy grabada para mi, volteándome viendo ahí al pequeño italiano de antes, digo pequeño porque es unos centímetros mas bajo que yo y eso que soy el mas bajo de mis amigos

-Si, ¿Kozato Cozart?- pregunto inseguro de recordarlo bien, la sonrisa que me dio me respondió por si sola

-Me alegra tanto ver una cara conocida cercas, aunque sea de hace unas horas- me dijo con suavidad, esperen un momento ¿habla nuestro idioma?0 ha, te has de preguntar porque hable antes italiano, bien pues soy italiano pero por un minuto olvide que estamos en Japón pese a saber japonés por costumbre hable mi idioma madre- me dijo con suavidad

-oh, por cierto G, el es la persona que hice caer esta mañana- le dije mientras lo veía

Fin Pov's Gioto

* * *

Cozart Pov's

Gioto me presento a sus amigos y a su novio, es una lastima se me hizo muy lindo pero creo que podremos ser buenos amigos.

Una vez termino el descanso largo entre clases me dirigí de nuevo a mi clase, cosa que cuando dije sorprendí a todos supongo que no esperaban a un extranjero en la escuela, tomo la carrera en Finanzas y gestión empresarial para tomar las riendas del negocio familiar una vez mis padres se jubilen.

Cuando terminaron las clases volví a encontrarme con el curioso grupo que Gioto y sus amigos

-Hola~- soy muy amistoso y les salude con una gran sonrisa

-hola- me respondieron todos

-¿A dónde van?

-a nuestras casas- unisonó de nuevo, lo cual me empieza a incomodar

-¿He? Claro, ¿saben donde esta la secundaria Namimori?- Pregunto recordando que quede de pasar por Enma

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- G es así de desconfiado con cualquiera que no conozca todo dato posible de la persona

-Voy a pasar por mi hermano- le respondo no es como si fuera lo mas importante o sobresaliente del mundo, es tiempo compartido con mi hermanito que si bien para mi es especial para mi para otros no

-yo te llevo, también tengo que pasar por el mio, es como una tradición los primeros días- me respondió Gioto

- ¡Gracias!- le digo con alegría

-Voy también, tengo algo que hablar con Kyoya- se apunto el rubio novio de mi rubio futuro amigo

Fin Cozart Pov's

Continuara

* * *

Q.C: lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar pero de echo ya tenia este capi listo en una memoria que me robaron, Y.Y, ¡MI USB!

Bueno espero les gustara,ya saben dejen sus comentarios, consejos, criticas, opinión, etc

Comentes hacen a la autora feliz y una autora feliz escribe mas rápido XP

Bue Sayo~ nos leemos

Creo que los diálogos en italiano se entienden bien, sino es así por favor avísenme para que en el próximo capi les ponga las traducciones

PROXIMO CAPITULO

Encuentro de hermanos menores.


	3. Hermanos menores

**Capitulo 2. Hermanos Menores. **

Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba muy nervioso desde a mañana sentía que algo fuera de lo común iba a pasar y eso lo ha tenido alterado todo su camino rumbo a la secundaria donde lo esperaban sus amigos y su novio.

-¡Yo! Tsuna – el saludo amistoso de Yamamoto

-Tsu- kun/ Sawada/Extremo- cada uno de sus amigos saludo a su única y especial manera

-Tsunayoshi buenos días- su novio se acerco y beso, más que por demostrar sentimientos para dejar en claro que ese chico era suyo y mas valía que no intentaras nada si querías vivir, pasional y duradero el sueño de muchas y muchos pero Tsuna no puede evitar comparar sus labios a los que ha probado solo en sueños aquellos eran dulces, suaves, amorosos y cálidos, no rudos o exigentes, eran su perfecto complemento.

-Hay que entrar ya- dice el castaño separándose con disimulo del pelinegro esa sensación sigue allí y algo le decía que no quería que alguien lo viera besándose con el prefecto.

-Vamos- su novio no dijo sino ordeno la entrada de todos al edificio. Él lo siguió sin quejarse y el resto lo imito, al entrar se encontraron con Irie Shoichi, Chrome y Mokuro Rokudo estos últimos hermanos que se habían cambiado hace poco a la escuela desde la vecina Kokuyo a los cuales si bien no les hablaban con frecuencia tenían algo así como un acuerdo de paz al ser el mayor de los Rokudo tan peligroso como el prefecto del terror. Las clases empezaron sin más excepto que tendrían un nuevo profesor titular venido de Italia, él cual llego con las justas al salón abriendo la puerta de golpe alarmando a los alumnos que se quedaron viendo (especialmente las chicas) al rubio que estaba parado recuperando la respiración en el marco de la puerta.

-ah, ah- unas pocas respiraciones más y subió la mirada más tranquilo dejando ver sus ojos color chocolate enmarcados por no muy espesas pestañas así como unos anteojos de marco fino negro, y un rostro joven y fresco- emmm buenos días alumnos seré su profesor titular y de ingles- empezó con su presentación con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a varios y dejo lela* a mas de una, avanzo a paso grácil y lento hasta el escritorio donde coloco su maletín, luego se giro hacia el alumnado y continuo hablando- mi nombre es Cavallone Dino espero que trabajemos juntos de manera que nos llevemos bien, ¿alguna pregunta?- Cuestiono mas que nada por las caras que tenían sus alumnos, varias manos se alzaron de forma simultanea- veamos señorita, la de cabello oscuro y ondulado- era Kurokawa Hana- su nombre y pregunta

-Kurokawa Hana, ¿Es maestro primerizo? Es que luce muy joven- _buena pregunta_ se dijo mentalmente Dino riendo un poco

-Buen ojo señorita Kurokawa, si bien soy primerizo con tantos alumnos, no lo soy en el ámbito de la enseñanza era profesor particular antes y he sido tutor por muchos años- dijo con amabilidad y puntualmente el rubio a lo cual Hana asintió desde ya el profesor le caía bien no era de esos _"Cállense y escuchen pequeños mocosos estúpidos"_, buen comienzo en definitiva- muy bien siguiente joven alto, pelinegro y muy animado, nombre y pregunta- era un orden aleatorio y sin preferencias solo en quienes se animaban a cuestionar

-Io, sensei mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿Por qué vino a trabajar aquí?- una pregunta astuta reconoció con una sonrisa mental el rubio

-Pues vera señor Yamamoto la razón es muy sencilla en realidad- hubo un pequeño silencio expectante ante la respuesta del italiano - proteger a mis pequeños y adorables hermanitos de cualquier pervertido ya que fueron transferidos a esta ciudad- dijo con soltura y jocosidad tal que hizo irse de espaldas a todos y es que no podían creer tal respuesta porque si era real significaba una de dos o estaba completamente loco o era un hermano súper sobre protector, lo que en cualquiera de los dos casos era muy malo- peli-naranja, nombre y pregunta

-Sasagawa Kyoko y no es una pregunta hay personas afuera- la chica tenia razón, Dino maldijo mentalmente al recordar que había mas personas fuera no que no le hayan dicho de echo él venia con ellos pero se centro tanto en la charla que lo olvido

-ejem- simulo toser para aclararse la garganta de los nervios que le dieron… de nuevo- lo olvide por un momento habrá nuevos estudiantes venidos de Italia, transferidos por un programa que entro en vigor este ciclo escolar sus compañeros- tomo una lista del maletín para no equivocarse al nombrarlos- Yamasaki Tomo, Motou Ruka y Kazura Kanae fueron transferidos a la secundaria L´ Arc´ D´ Ciel en Italia espero que se lleven bien- dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días sacando caras incrédulas de los jóvenes al no creer que se le olvidara algo así, el alto rubio se dirigió a la puerta la cual abrió y llamo a los de afuera a entrar- chicos preséntense a su nuevo grupo- hablo con las aun desconocidas figuras que pronto serian sus compañeros

-¡BUENOS DIAS CHICOS! SOY SHITT-P PUEDEN LLAMARME SHITTOPI-CHAN UN GUSTO- prácticamente grito la chica que entro era… extraña con un anorak rosa fluorescente, pantalones de licra negros, dos cosas que parecían salvavidas transparentes cruzados como equis en su torso, lentes oscuros, labios pintados de rosa fuerte y un mechón de cabello teñido era lo único que se veía del cuero cabelludo de la chica, ya que un chico no podía tener ese cuerpo lleno de curvas que se notaban por lo ajustado del atuendo.

-tsk. Gokudera Hayato lo demás no les interesa- dijo con cara asesina un peli-plateado de ojos verdes y muchos accesorios de plata- oh claro una cosa más Shitt-P es mi novia así que ¡DEJEN ESAS CARAS DE DEPREVADOS!- Grito con furia el chico al ver las miradas que le lanzaban a la chica

-etoo, mi nombre es Kozato Enma un gusto,_ Hayato Si prega di calmarsi _(Hayato calma por favor)- hablo en italiano al más alto para evitar que alguno de sus nuevos compañeros perdiera su cabeza a causa del mal carácter de su amigo.

-Bueno espero que se lleven bien, ahora chicos pasen a sentarse- hablo Dino para impedir que quien sabe que pestes y amenazas salgan de la boca del oji verde

* * *

**Pov´s Tsuna**

¿Eh? Esa presencia la he sentido antes, esos labios los he visto muchas veces, los he probado y disfrutado, oh por lo menos creo que son los de mis sueños, él es tan delicado, se ve muy frágil e incluso su voz es suave, es mi sueño en carne y hueso. Por fin se tú nombre chico misterio: Kozato Enma.

-Kozato-kun siéntate frente al chico castaño con ojos color caramelo- dijo el profesor, genial te toca cercas de mí, te sientas con cierto cansancio en el banco frente a mi y no puedo evitar ver como tus labios lanzan un suave suspiro, el delicado color melocotón de ellos, su textura que se ve aterciopelada, como agradezco que mi vista sea así de buena, tus cabellos que se ven sedosos pero me hirvió la sangre al ver las casi imperceptibles magulladuras que cubren tus mejillas color marfil que están semi maquilladas, yo se de ello ya lo he hecho, por primera vez surgió en mí el deseo de golpear a alguien. Los otros ya estaban acomodados el chico peli plata cerca de Yamamoto-kun y la chica frente a Kyoko-chan - bien chicos empezare por darles el programa y forma de trabajo- el sensei empezó con su clase en toda la letra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -…...Receso….-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Oi, Tsuna ¿hacemos algo en la tarde o tienes planes?- Pregunto Yamamoto pero todos estaban atentos a mi respuesta

-Iré con Giotto-ni a comer- dije con tranquilidad

-pensamos que el prefecto del terror te raptaría- hablo Hana

-No él sabe que el primer día de clases en la tarde es de Onii-san y mío – dije, fue un acuerdo al que mi nii-san prácticamente obligo a Kyoya.

-Bueno ahora se que si hay algo que le detiene- dijo Hana

-¿Qué?

-jajajajaja- todos reímos por el comentario de Hana pero yo disimuladamente busque a , lo encontré comiendo distraído bajo un cerezo no estaba solo él, Gokudera. San, Shitt-p y otros que no había visto estaban a su alrededor, se veía tan lindo ahí sentado masticando delicadamente una bola de arroz con pequeñas hojas de cerezo en su cabello que se veían pálidas por el intenso y brillante color escarlata de su cabello la imagen me tenia enajenado hasta que una chica binó y lo abrazo por la espalda con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Tsuna ¿Qué te pasa?- oí la voz de Yamamoto mientras me tocaba el hombro ahí note recién que había echo puré de bola de arroz con mis manos, pero que me pasa apenas llega ese chico y mi mundo se pone de cabeza sintiendo cosas que ni con Kyoya.

-Nada – dijo de manera lejana porque se que a partir de ahora toda va ha cambiar, ahora sabré si realmente amo a Kyoya o si hay alguien mas que realmente fue echo para mí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -…..Fin de las clases…..-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ah~- suspiro profundamente Nanako. Sensei se ha pasado el primer día y ya encargo un proyecto en equipo pero viéndolo por otro lado me toco con Kozato Kun, formo una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, bueno con él, Gokudera san y Shitt-p, porque según la sensei realmente no hare nada si me pongo con los de siempre.

Camine a la salida después de despedirme de Kyoya, nunca pensé que me molestaría hacerlo pero tengo mi recompensa Kozato kun esta en la salida todavía sin los otros dos es mi oportunidad.

-Oye, Kozato kun- le grito y él se sobresalta, ¡que adorable!- ¿Cuándo crees que podamos juntarnos para hacer el trabajo?- Pregunte con una sonrisa

-Eh… pues mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo con Hayato y Shitt-P- hablo con voz suave e insegura

-Ok- me le quedo viendo, grabado en mi memoria cada una de sus pequeñas acciones

-¿esperas a alguien Tsu...Sawada?- Me hablo corrigiendo a último momento decirme por mi nombre

-Si, a mi hermano mayor- digo viendo si Giotto no se acerca

-Ah… jejeje me alegra no ser el único- dijo con simplicidad

-¿él único?- Pregunte extrañado

-el único al que su hermano venga a recoger y pasar el rato con él- dijo riendo un poco y esa risa me encanto se gravo en mis oídos como la mas dulce melodía, en definitiva este chico me esta poniendo los sentimientos de cabeza

-¿Dónde estudia tu hermano?- Tenia que preguntar algo me impulsaba quería saber mas de él

-En la Universidad de Namimori- dijo con una sonrisa seguramente recordando al susodicho

-que coincidencia el mío también estudia ahí- dije- se llama Giotto

-jejeje el mío Cozart, somos muy parecidos- dijo pensando en algo viendo hacia el cielo

-yo también me parezco al mío pero él es rubio y de ojos azules – dijo recordando los rasgos fáciles de Giotto y míos

- en mi caso no también es pelirrojo y de ojos rojizos- dijo suspirando –muchos dicen que sino fuera por la altura pareceríamos gemelos

-jajá seria como tener a dos…-

-TSUNAAAA~- el grito de nii. San interrumpe lo que iba a decir pero creo que es lo mejor no creo que le hubiera gustado que le dijera ángel

-Giotto-nii, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto una vez se acerca y noto que no bien solo sino con una versión mayor de mi ángel digo Kozato kun y Alaude san

-¿Cómo estas _fratello (hermano)_? – Pregunta al mismo tiempo Kozato kun mmm quizá le llame Enma kun… en mis pensamientos

-Bien, ¿listo para nuestra tarde juntos otouto/ _fratellino _(hermano menor)?- Nuestros hermanos hablan al mismo tiempo y se ven sorprendidos y ahora que veo bien Giotto nii hace mucho que no me llama otouto solo lo hace cuando le pasa algo extremamente bueno como dice sempai y creo que eso incluye al hermano de Enma kun, internamente sonrío al estilo Reborn… creo que paso mucho tiempo con él bueno~ hoy en la noche le marcare tendremos algo en que entretenernos y nos vengaremos de Giotto nii por la tantas citas a ciegas y lo de Luce

-¿otouto?- Pregunta con cierto nerviosismo mi nii san, no digo nada solo sonrío

-¿Sawada kun?- Ahora es Enma kun

-¿Si?- Pregunto con calma

-Nos vemos mañana- dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras camina hacia su hermano

-addio, domani (adiós, hasta mañana)- hablo el mayor sonriente- Giotto, Alaude, mini Giotto- agita una mano en el aire mientras con la otra arrastra al pequeño, lo cual me saco una pequeña sonrisa mientras gritaba con su vocecilla tan suave, ah si yo también tome esos molestos cursos de italiano que ahora son mas que bien recibidos

- aspettare, non eseguire il ristorante Cozart non andrà a qualsiasi lato (espera, no corramos Cozart el restaurante no se ira a ningún lado)- se sentía como una escena cotidiana pese a que es la primera vez que la veo, me tranquiliza de una forma que no conocía

-Aniki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de mi novio me saca de mi embobamiento temporal y me regresa a mi realidad donde no hay dos hermanos italianos esperándonos para ir a comer, no soy parte de su mundo y Enma kun tampoco del mío pero… cambiare eso, ¡lo are con toda mi voluntad!

**Fin Tsuna Pov´s**

* * *

5 minutos antes

* * *

**Giotto Pov´s**

Que incomodo es estar los tres juntos no por Kozato kun sino que… emmm Alaude esta muy raro y parece querer asesinarle con la mirada

-emmm… dime Kozato kun- empiezo a hablar pero mi nuevo amigo pelirrojo me detiene

-llámame Cozart sino nos confundiremos mi hermano y yo jejeje- dijo con su usual tono alegre

-claro Cozart kun etoo ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano'- tengo curiosidad si tiene un nombre tan extraño como el suyo

-se llama Kozato Enma, es mi dulce _fratellino_ – dice con un tono que denota mucho cariño por él no que me queje pero me gustaría que Alaude se expresara de mi así aunque sea una vez

-lo quieres mucho- señalo lo obvio

-por su puesto – dice con entusiasmo pero hay una sombra en sus ojos me pregunto que será lo que oculta

-yo también quiero mucho al mío- digo una gran sonrisa

-¿en que grado va tu hermano?- Pregunta al parecer vamos a tener una ronda de preguntas y respuestas

-es segundo de secundaria, su nombre es Tsunayoshi- digo recordando lo mucho que se parecen nuestros rasgos

-vaya sorpresa el mío también va en segundo de secundaria, seria una suerte que les tocara juntos fueran amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa Cozart imaginado quien sabe que cosas

.seria bueno así los cuatro saldríamos de paseo- ciento que algo se me olvida pero no se que, aun así hablar así con Cozart y ya hacer planes para salir se siente tan natural

-su hermano es novio de otouto así como Giotto mío- dice Alaude, no hablo en todo el camino y solo abre la boca para esto, Gracias por estropear la agradable conversación

-nadie a dicho lo contrario Alaude kun- dijo con un tono mas formal es obvio que siente la tensión y ansias asesinas hacia él- solo queremos ser amigos no veo que hay de malo con eso- dijo de forma despreocupada pero no me gusto como suena ese amigos en espacial el dirigido hacia mí.

-Hibari san para ti Kozato Cozart- dice de manera desafiante ya están frente a frente, y ya veo la secundaria, diviso a Tsuna junto a un mini Cozart

-TSUNAAAA~- grito para llamar la atención no solo de mi otouto sino también de mis dos acompañantes

-Giotto-nii, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunta Tsuna una vez estoy cerca y se fija en quienes vienen a mis espaldas

-¿Cómo estas _fratello (hermano)_? – Pregunta al mismo tiempo el que supongo es Enma, jejeje no me imagine a una versión menor de Cozart

-Bien, ¿listo para nuestra tarde juntos otouto/ _fratellino _(hermano menor)?- para mi sorpresa hablo al mismo tiempo que mi pelirrojo, jejeje creo a así nombrare a los hermanos cuando estén juntos Enma será su pelirrojo y Cozart el mío, él me veo tan sorprendido como yo, un escalofrió me recorre que tramaran Tsuna y Reborn para mí y aun mejor como lo evito

-¿Otouto? – Le llamo pero solo me sonríe, una sonrisa que me da miedo

-¿Sawada kun?- llama su pelirrojo

-¿si?- ¿Cómo a él si la contesta y a su amado, listo, genial, cool y admirado hermano mayor no?

-Nos vemos mañana- dice y no se que mas hace cuestión que deja embobado a Tsuna

addio, domani (adiós, hasta mañana)- hablo Cozart sonriente- Giotto, Alaude, mini Giotto- agita una mano en el aire mientras con la otra arrastra al pequeño, jajajaja ¿mini Giotto? Jajajaja no que no le dijera su nombre, Cozart encanta de tomarle el pelo a la gente al parecer

- aspettare, non eseguire il ristorante Cozart non andrà a qualsiasi lato (espera, no corramos Cozart el restaurante no se ira a ningún lado)- el pequeño gritaba pero su voz es muy suave que el viento se la llevaba con facilidad, por alguna razón pienso en esta como una agradable tarde como cualquier otra, excepto por el hecho de que quiero seguirles y pasar el resto del día con Cozart

-Aniki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz del hermano de Alaude me saca de mis pensamiento y no soy al único ¿ne otouto?

-Vamos a comer con Giotto y Tsunayoshi- dijo pero un momento ¿yo cuando accedí a ir a comer los cuatro juntos? Se supone es una tarde para los hermanos Sawada y nada mas, no soy el única Tsuna también me mira como preguntando ¿tú lo planeaste? Yo solo niego con la cabeza ahora no soy el único enojada por la interrupción en nuestra tarde

-Vamos- dijo el pelinegro caminado junto a mi y casi arrastrando a Tsuna hacia el restaurante que eligieron los hermanos Hibari… ¡Que buena forma de iniciar el año escolar! Para quien no lo note es mi más puro sarcasmo.

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: emmm lamento la tardanza, que digo tardanza fue mas que eso pero bueno aquí esta lo que prometí en segundo capitulo el tercero saldrá mas rápido prometo indiscutiblemente que el próximo no pasa de esta fin de semana se llamara: Encuentros casuales. Y si esta largo son 3000 del puro capi~ non


End file.
